Payback
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 15, while Justin and Mikey are working on RAGE. Justin and Mikey decide to play a prank on Brian, after learning that even Mr. Kinney gets the green eyed monster.


Payback

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Well, this is my first Queer as Folk (US Version) Fanfic. I fell completely in love with the series and the characters. This was just an idea that came to me after Season 2 Episode 15. So this fic is set a couple of days after that episode, while Justin and Mikey are working on 'RAGE'. **

**Enjoy xxx**

**Summary; Justin and Mikey decide to play a prank on Brian, after learning that even Mr. Kinney gets the green eyed monster.**

**xxxxx**

Brian, Justin, Mikey, Ben, Ted and Emmett stride up the stairs into Babylon, and the thumpa-thumpa gets louder. They make their way through the mass of grinding bodies and lean against the bar. After ordering drinks, they turn to the dance floor, to watch the dancing men, the kaleidoscope of colorful strobe lights glide over them, and the music pulses though them.

Brian turns to Justin, who is stood next to him. "Wanna dance?" He whispers seductively into Justin's ear.

Justin turns to him, thinking about his offer, them answers. "No. Thanks." Then he turns to Mikey, on the other side of him, whispers into his ear then pulls him to the dance floor, Mikey following willingly, smiling. Brian just stood, dumbfound, as he watched his boyfriend dance with his best friend after turning him down.

Brian hid his scowl, and pushed down the reappearing feelings of jealousy. His hazel eyes were fixated to Justin and Mikey bodies, that were pressed against each other, dancing in sync. Justin's arms hung loosely on Mikey's shoulders, while Mikey's hands rested on Justin hips, grazing his pale skin were his shirt rode up. They were smiling at each other and there faces were mere centimeters apart. If Justin leant in a little … Brian shook his head trying to banish the thoughts assaulting him. He continued to watch Justin and Mikey as they swayed together, chests pressed together, smiling at each other. Brian excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he returned he scanned the dance floor, but Justin and Mikey were no where in sight. In a fleeting moment he panicked, wondering if they had made their way to the backroom, but instead turned to Ben.

"Hey Professor, where'd Justin and Mikey go?" Trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

Ben replied. "Oh, they left. They said that they had some sudden inspiration for RAGE and it couldn't wait."

"Well, it must have been a brilliant idea because they sure left here in a hurry!" Emmett shouted cheerily over the music. _(A.N. Emmett doesn't know about the prank, just so you know)_

Brian froze. Images flashed in front of his eyes. Justin coming home late after being with Mikey, Justin falling asleep as Brian was kissing down his spine, Justin and Mikey engrossed in RAGE, Justin and Mikey laughing together, Justin and Mikey asleep on his bed with Mikey's hand resting on Justin's hip and Justin and Mikey dancing together only moments before. Jealously surged to the surface, Brian rushed out of Babylon, paying no attention to the now smiling Professor.

xxxxx

*At Brian's Loft*

Mikey and Justin were sat on Brian's bed waiting, when Mikey's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Michael. When Brian came back from the bathroom, saw you weren't there and I told him you'd left, he rushed out. I expect he'll be storming into the loft any minute now."_

"Thanks Ben!" Michael exclaimed and hung up.

"Justin hurry up we have to get into position Ben says that Brian should be here any minute." Michael and Justin giggled as they placed themselves on the bed.

xxxxx

Brian ran up the stairs leading to the loft, taking them two at a time. When he arrived at the metal door he stopped to catch his breath before pulling out his key, unlocking the door and entering as quietly as possible.

Once he was inside he slid the door shut without a sound. He scanned the area, seeing no one in sight. He took one step forward then froze. He could see two bodies moving together behind the translucent glass panels that concealed his bedroom, and heard gentle moans. The next sound made his chest tighten.

"Oh God, so tight." Justin breathed raggedly.

Then Mikey moaned "Justin, Please! Harder!"

"Michael."

Brian couldn't take it any longer, outraged and jealous, he rushed into the raised bedroom, and stopped abruptly. Justin and Mikey were in a sexual position, well Mikey was on all fours and Justin was on his knees behind him to be exact, but they were fully clothed. Brian was truly confused.

Suddenly Justin and Mikey collapse in laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Brian yelled. The two just kept laughing. Brian frowned, crossing his arms, he looked like a petulant child.

Finally Justin and Mikey calmed down and told Brian the whole story, giggling the whole time.

xxxxx

*Liberty Diner the next morning*

"What's up with Brian?" Ted asked as Justin and Brian slid into the booth. Ted, Emmett and Brian sat on side while Ben, Mikey and Justin sat the other. Ted and Emmett facing Ben and Mikey with Justin and Brian faced each other. Brian still had frown on his face from the night before. Justin, Mikey and Ben gave each other knowing looks.

"Come on, spill!" Emmett cried.

Justin turned to Mikey, "I'll let you do the honors."

"Thank you." Mikey replied, genuinely happy that he was going to be the one to relay the story.

By the end of Mikey's story Ted and Emmett were speechless, until they started laughing and complimenting Justin, Mikey and Ben on their genius plan. All the while Brain scowled, but eventually gave up, admitted it was kinda funny and forgave them. But not before whispering to Justin that he would punish him later, Justin just smirked.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - I hope you liked it. Please review. xxx**


End file.
